Such a scenario is often occurred during a call: terminal A and terminal B are in a calling state; a holder of the terminal A wants information that is stored in terminal B to be sent to terminal A such as, for example, contact information of contact A that is stored in terminal B sent to terminal A. Generally, terminal B needs to first return to a home screen, and then enter a contacts screen, and send the found contact information of contact A to terminal A in a short message service (SMS) message manner. Alternatively, terminal B sends the found contact information of contact A to terminal A in a voice manner. Alternatively, the opposite party is informed of the found contact information of contact A in a voice manner during a current call. However, this manner requires manual searching, and steps are complex. Therefore, the foregoing prompt manner for prompting contact information has disadvantages of relatively long duration and relatively low efficiency.